


I feel better!

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gonta is a sweetie awww, I hate my life please poke me i would love that, Multi, Pokes, Some of mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake





	I feel better!

"What the fuck is going on in this bitch" you look around and see everyone talking which you didn't mind

"UNO!" turning to your right and see Ouma,Kaito and Saihara playing Uno "the gay trio" you point "Plus tenko" look around "The mom" looking at Tojo "The weebs" look at tsumugi and Kiibo and Rantaro "Her" looking at Miu "Those guys and those guys" looking at the rest of them 

"Now i will say this again, What the fuck is going on in here?"  
"Hey!" turn head to Angie "My gayness calm down"  
"W..What?" she was confuse "Angie didnt know you like girls" 

"No no you don't understand i like dicks like dick dicks" you say, while waving your arms, Angie looks at you and smile with her head on the side looking confuse as ever a sin i guess?  
"WHY DON'T YOU SUCK ON MINES!" turn your head and see Ouma "Hell no"  
"HOW ABOUT SAIHARA'S!" Saihara hides his face with his hand  
"What?"confuse  
"OR KOREKIYO!" he said  
"Please leave me out of this" Korekiyo joins them in Uno 

"No" you said  
"Kiibo's?"Ouma guess  
"No! leave him alone damn" Angie put her arms around your neck which you didn't mind  
"Rantaro's" Ouma shouted  
"probably" you said

"What the fuck Ouma" Rantaro just give him the boi hand at him, Ouma turn and did the boi hand back at him

"Gonta is confuse, (y/n) is feeling okay?"  
Angie walks to tenko and sit while you talk to Gonta "Ah yes thank you Gonta for taking care of me while i had the sickies"  
"Gonta is glad that gonta help (y/n) like a true gentleman"

PING! Arrow to the heart 

Shaking while holding your heart"N...No....No it...Its...Fine! FUCK!" Gonta is still confuse  
"Hey mouth!" Tojo said "Sorry mommy" you pout at Tojo  
"Stop calling me mommy"

"Gonta is too fucking sweet!" you shouted  
Gonta is now confuse but pets your head


End file.
